


Monster Transfer

by strayyuuu



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayyuuu/pseuds/strayyuuu
Summary: The daughter of Perseus thinks about her destiny too much. She mostly wants to practice for the day she finally kills the Gorgon.So of course when she hears of a different world filled with monsters, her first idea is to go there to practice.Though this might not go as she had planned.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Monster Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the eah books yet so I hope this doesn't go directly against canon. I tagged it as an au because I'm not sure.
> 
> This is based on an idea I had some years ago like hey if the child of Perseus existed in eah and had to kill Deuce to achieve their destiny would that be fucked up or what
> 
> I don't have a colored ref for my ocs yet. I'll update when they're done.

"...And this was the origin of the seven-league boots." Bottina announced to conclude her presentation.

The daughter of the Puss in Boots looked up from her paper, rearranging her hat to look at the teacher. Professor Nimble nodded and smiled.  
"That was a great presentation, miss Helpercat." He turned to look at the class. "We still have some time before the bell rings... Miss Snakeslayer?"  
Perry's eyes lit up and she almost jumped out of her seat as Bottina returned to hers. Walking to the board, she brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and took a deep breath as she looked at her paper.

"Long, long ago, the Fairytale World was populated exclusively by the Ancient Myths. Then the Fairy Tales appeared and gradually replaced them. Fairy Tales of all kinds became the dominant population, and the Ancient Myths' importance faded away. Nowadays, Princes and Princesses have taken over and barely allow Ancient Heroes in the spotlight..."

She paused. Her hold on the paper grew tighter and Bottina shrunk in her seat, knowing what was about to happen. 

Perry suddenly slammed her foot on the teacher's desk.  
"Which is why I, Perry Snakeslayer, daughter of Perseus, have sworn to bring back the glory of the Ancient Heroes by-"  
She was cut off by the bell announcing lunch break; students immediately flooded the halls, leaving the classroom empty. Except for Perry, Bottina, and Professor Jack B. Nimble.

"Miss Snakeslayer, this is the third time you go off-topic during a presentation." The teacher sighed. "I'm not going to grade you today since you haven't had the time to finish. Are you okay with doing it again next week?"  
Perry just mumbled a "fine" as she went to gather her stuff.

**

"I just don't get it, Bottina!" Perry groaned. "It's like they're ignoring me on purpose!" She aggressively bit into her sandwich.  
"Well, maybe if you weren't always talking about your destiny and the Ancient Myths and how much you want to kill monsters you'd have more friends" Bottina replied while looking at her MirrorPhone.  
"You can talk. You don't have friends either" Perry groaned.  
The cat shapeshifter looked up at her with eyes that just said "And whose fault is that?" as she sipped her milk.  
Perry just rolled her eyes. 

They ate their lunch in silence for a while. They argued like this often, but it would never last long.  
They had been friends since childhood; when Perry had saved Bottina from a snake that was threatening her. The snake wasn't even that big, almost smaller than her cat form, but Bottina was still a kitten at the time and was too scared to defend herself. She had vowed to serve Perry after the little girl had appeared out of nowhere to scare the snake away with a stick. It was her way to show gratitude.  
But she had started to regret that decision.  
In the past three years, Perry had... changed. She was obsessed with her destiny and this idea of showing the Princes that she was better than them. Not that wanting to fulfill her destiny was bad, but the way she was treating it, as a tool to crush others to forcefully climb to the top was a bit too familiar for comfort. Wasn't that the aim of-

"Ever After to Bottina? Hello?"  
The catgirl snapped out of her thoughts as Perry waved a hand in front of her eyes.  
"Good, you're back. Check your MirrorPhone, Blondie's interviewing the new kid."

Bottina looked down at her screen. She hadn't even noticed Blondie's MirrorCast stream was playing.

"...So yeah, today Ever After High is gaining a new student !" Blondie brightly announced to the camera. "Would you like to introduce yourself, Chairlic- um- Charilco..." The camera cut to an angel-looking girl as Blondie kept stumbling on the pronunciation of her name.  
"Just call me Cupid." The pink-haired girl laughed before turning to the camera. "Hi, I'm the daughter of Eros, the god of love, and I just transferred here."

Perry made an excited sound at the mention of the Greek god.  
Bottina set her phone down against her glass of milk as Blondie asked all kinds of questions to the new student, watching the interview with limited interest. She was about to finish her tuna sandwich when Blondie leaned towards Cupid and fake-whispered :  
"Rumor says you come from a different dimension, a world filled with monsters. Is that true?"  
Bottina heard Perry gasp on the other side of the table.  
"Well... I can't confirm or deny this."  
Clear disappointment appeared on Blondie's face.  
"Really? No details?" She pouted.  
"Well, if that can interest you, back there I used to have a love advice radio show and I intend to continue it here, so-"

Perry suddenly slammed her hands on the table.  
"Bottina I have an amazing idea !" She yelled, drawing the attention of a couple of students sitting at the tables nearby.  
It didn't even take a second for Bottina to realize what idea had just popped up in her friend's mind.  
"No!" The shapeshifter protested. "I know what you're thinking, and I am not doing this!"  
"Just imagine! A world filled with nothing but monsters! Wouldn't that be a great way practice for my destiny?"  
"No, it wouldn't."  
"Pleeeeease! Just ask her!"  
"NO."  
"Come on! Do it for me! Your friend!"

Bottina bit her lip. Most kids at school were disturbed by Perry and avoided any kind of interaction; and as Bottina was the only one who stuck with her, she was given the same isolation treatment. And while she didn't approve of Perry's behavior, their friendship was very important to Bottina. Which is why it was the one argument Perry used every time she wanted Bottina to do something for her.

"Fine." Bottina sighed in defeat. "I'll go ask Cupid about her world."  
"Thank you, you're the best." Perry laughed as she hugged her.

Bottina left the Castleteria thinking about how she ironically wasn't the most persuasive and manipulative between the two.

**

She spotted Cupid right as she was about to enter the school's recording studio, watching her part ways with Blondie from the angle of the hall. She rearranged her hat on her head again, for confidence, and walked towards the cherub.

"Hey, um- Cupid, right?" Bottina asked, putting on her shy persona as she approached her.  
"Yes? Do you need something?" Cupid asked. "Oh wait, let me guess. You're looking for love advice."  
"Hmm, not really. I'm more interested in the rumors about the world you come from, you know?" Bottina fidgeted innocently, brushing her red bangs out of her eyes before looking up at Cupid. "It's just that, well, I think a world filled with monsters... That's a bit scary."  
"It's not that scary, I went to school there and they're really just teens like me and you" Cupid replied immediately.  
"Oh! So it does exist!" Bottina exclaimed in half fake exaggerated surprise and half genuine surprise.  
"Ah-" Cupid put a hand on her mouth as she realized what she had just said. "Please don't tell anyone, okay? No one is supposed to know, Headmaster Grimm made me promise."  
"Oh, of course!" Bottina crossed her fingers behind her back. "I won't tell anyone, it was just out of personal curiosity."  
"Thank you" Cupid sighed in relief. "It's just... it's my first day here, I don't think I'm used to it yet."  
"Hmm-hm. I understand." Bottina nodded. "But now that I know... Could you tell me more about it? Like, if there's a way to travel there? I wouldn't want my future master to accidentally travel through dimensions." She asked innocently.  
"Master?" Cupid asked back.  
"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself" Bottina chuckled. "I'm the daughter of the Puss in Boots, so my destiny is to help my master get their happy ever after. I'm also a bit of an advisor, so I want to be able to tell my master they're going in the wrong direction if they accidentally find this portal, you know?"  
"Well, you can't exactly get there accidentally..." Cupid said pensively. "You have to find the portal that will lead you to the school... I'll make you a map if you want to make sure to avoid it."  
"Oh, that would be amazing, thank you!" Bottina giggled sweetly, perfectly hiding her conflicting feelings of satisfaction and worry.

**

"She gave you a whole map to the portal realm?!" Perry couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the drawing on Bottina's MirrorPhone.  
"What can I say, I'm naturally good at convincing people to trust me." The shapeshifter shrugged.  
"Great! Let's go then!" Perry grabbed Bottina by the arm and dragged her around for the second time today.  
"W-what? Now? But we still have classes today!"  
"Since when do you care about school? Plus we only have theory classes today, and I need practice. Let me just get some weapons."  
Perry was already about to go get her sword from her locker, but Bottina grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
"Do you realize what you're trying to do?" the catgirl asked, staring straight into her friend's eyes. "Are you really going to cross dimensions to go kill monsters? Do you think there won't be any consequences?"  
"They're monsters, so it's not like it's bad to kill them" Perry replied without missing a beat. "And like I said, I need practice. Come on, let's go."  
With that, she freed herself from Bottina's grip and walked down the hall to reach her locker. 

Bottina stood there, completely hopeless. What kind of advisor was she if she couldn't even convince her friend to not go on a monster killing spree in a parallel world?  
She looked again at the map Cupid had scribbled on her MirrorPhone. Her eyes widened as an idea suddenly emerged in her mind.

**

It was sunset by the time they reached the location, after climbing the stairs leading to some kind of temple on a mountain they didn't even know existed.  
The temple's gates were wide open behind a row of columns, showing the thousands of mirrors inside. The two girls stopped near the entrance.

"So this is the place" Bottina whispered. "We just have to find... the right mirror."  
"In this... hive? Of mirrors ?" Perry fidgeted, her grip tightening nervously around the handle of her sword. "How are we even going to... ?"  
"Well." Bottina walked into the temple, her reflection appearing in all the mirrors around like a bunch of eyes looking at her. "Cupid told me that every mirror here is a unique portal to a different world, and if you're looking for a specific portal you will be naturally drawn to it." She turned around to look at Perry, who was still standing at the entrance. "So basically, trust your guts."  
Hearing this, Perry's face lit up, and she ran into the temple, grabbing Bottina's hand as she went past her. Bottina followed without a word.

They ran through what seemed like an infinite corridor, the blurry mirrors around them confusing their perceptions.  
Until Perry brutally stopped. Her head turning to the left so fast Bottina thought she may have snapped her neck for a second.  
"This one." She pointed to a coffin-shaped mirror on the other side of the hall.  
"Are you sure ?" Bottina let go of Perry's hand and stepped towards the mirror.  
As she got closer, her reflection got neater, the soft edges of her silhouette sharpening into a more precise image. Her large brown hat, her straight red hair, her bright green eyes with slit pupils. As she stopped in front of it, her reflection started changing, transforming into a much different version of herself. Something she hadn't expected. At all. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to create a diversion. But for the first time in her life, she was out of ideas.  
Her mind was blank in panic and she just turned around to look at Perry for advice (which would have been a first), right in time to see the girl running towards her, tackling her against the mirror. Or, well, the portal. 

Both girls went through the mirror, its surface feeling like the special soap for blowing bubbles. The liquid-like atmosphere forced their eyes shut as they fell into what seemed like an empty world, floating in a milky white void for a few seconds.  
Before they could even understand what was happening they were both hit by what felt like an electric shock. 

And fell hard on a cold purple tile floor.


End file.
